Summer Prison In Paradise Island
by animeFTW231
Summary: What happens when May, her traveling companions and Drew gets blown to sea and ended up at a rich guy's private island? Learning there's no way to get back to land until summer ends, they're forced to stay at Blake's villa, but they aren't the only ones!
1. Chapter 1

Ivy: Hi everyone~! Okay, I know this in fact isn't my first fanfic but let's just say

It'll the first one to actually have a sensible plot… so please don't be too hard on me!

Blake: Not to mention the only one that'll even make it above 4,000 words.

Ivy: Shut up! And do the disclaimer while you're at it.

Blake: *Sighs* Pokemon does not belong to Ivy, or animeftw231, whatever you call her. Otherwise there would probably be a lot more contestshipping, pokeshipping, eevee evolutions, and other girlish crap she likes.

Drew shivered as another cool gust of wind blew in from the cave, and silently cursed. It's been hours since the explosion, and he had been trying to find a way back from this seemingly tropical island, but it was no use.

He shook May, hoping to get a response from the unconscious coordinator. She merely mumbled and fell limp again. The greenhead sighed, as he recalled the explosion

****FASHBACK****

Drew looked out at the sea, as the salty wind blew across his face. He sighed; his trademark smirk was wiped off his face, replaced with pure concentration. He remembered what he'd said to May at the Grand Festival.

"_I'm not a wimp like you!" _ _He screamed and ran off into the woods. May stared after him with hurt eyes._

_"But how can he saw such a thing...?" she said, her eyes on the verge of tearing up.  
_

"Absol! I choose you!" He called, and released Absol from its pokeball.

"Absol, Abs!"

"Hey, are you ready for your training?"

"Abs Abs Absol!" (Yeah! I'm ready for anything you throw at me!)

The two immediately got to work. Soon, the sky had already begun darkening. Absol panted, seemingly exhausted. Drew grimaced at the short amount of time before sunset, and called out "Alright, one more time, Absol, use razor wind!"

Absol happily obliged, this time it was strong enough to nearly knock is trainer off his feet, although he should've been a safe distance away. He stubbornly planted his feet on the ground and shielded his face with his arms to avoid being knocked into the sea. For a horrible moment he had thought he would be thrown off balance. When the attack ended Drew was only about 3 feet away from an edge with a drop of roughly 50 feet to the sea.

He grinned, and flicked his hair "Yeah, That's what I'm talking about!" he saw a boat just barely heading off the coast as Absol was returned.

Then something unusual caught his eye, and he hastily ran down to the beach, closer to where the boat was. His jaw hung in shock, and _the_ Drew does not gape in shock! It floated next to the boat he'd just seen, laughing happily. Something that many people would want to but will never get to see in their lives. But there it was, dancing around in the water as if it had all the time in its life. Its small blue form splashed waves at the boat, as if trying to get someone's attention. There was a yellow spot surrounding each of its glistening eyes, with two other yellow spots sprouting from it. In the middle of it's chest was a beautiful red gem.

A Manaphy.

When he snapped out of his shock, the coordinator finally took notice of the people on board. There stood May and her friends, playing and calling out to the legendary pokemon.

Suddenly, his rival's attention was focused on something in the sky, and her smile immediately turned into a glare. The grass head looked up.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled out.

There, indeed, was a hot air balloon of a meowth floating in the sky. Tree figures could be made out. Drew cursed under his breath.

"To protect the world from devastation," said Jessie.

"To unite the peoples of our nation." James recited.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars-"James began, but was quickly cut off by a furious Drew.

"Oh, spare me!" He yelled angrily.

"Yeah, what are you here for anyways!" said Max.

"A Manaphy like that would be a great present to the boss!" said Meowth.

"This Manaphy belongs to the wild!" yelled Ash.

"We'll see, twerps, go Seviper!" she called out.

"Seviper!" it hissed, descending to the boat, Brock quickly jumped away, and avoided getting crushed under the snake's weight.

May, too, tossed out a pokeball, "Go, Beautifly!" she yelled.

Drew pulled out a pokeball " Go, Masquerain!"

"Seviper, Poison Tail!"

The snake-like pokemon let out a hiss as it charged its tail. It slammed right into Beautify. May let out a troubled cry.

"Beautifly, are you okay?" she asked. It stumbled for composure.

"Masquerain, use whirlwind!" Drew called.

It faithfully obeyed its master, and let out a tornado-like wind straight at the hot air balloon.

James immediately let out Cacnea. He made his attack before the overly affectionate pokemon could even tackle/hug him.

"Cacnea, sandstorm!"

The Manaphy watched in horror as the two powerful attacks prepared to collide. It did the first thing a pokemon would do when facing a possibility of danger rising.

It attacked.

Everyone stared in horror as a Whirl Wind, Sandstorm, and Whirl Pool smashed against each other.

The green-headed coordinator lifted his arms, and watched as the others did the same, trying to avoid getting sucked into the vortex. He tried to remain on his feet, but soon, he could feel himself getting lifted into the air. He held his breath as his body crashed painfully again the mud tornado, as the wind ripped at his hair, threatening to tear him apart. After spiraling in the mini tornado for a few moments, he was flung into the air, further away from land.

Drew could hear voices scream around him but couldn't comprehend what was happening. Slowly, he felt the world turn fuzzier.

Then, everything went black.

****FLASHBACK END****

A groan was heard as a black-haired pokemon trainer got up from the ground, wincing in pain.

He looked around, finding himself alone. A surge of panic rose as he looked around again, hoping to find his companions. With a sigh of relief, he saw Max and his Pikachu, lying on the ground. They were unconscious, but definitely alive. Then his eyes narrowed. _Where's Brock and May?_

Ash looked around one more time, after finding it hopeless, he plopped onto the ground once more. Finally, he decided to try to find out where he was.

Surrounding him was trees, lots of them. It was like being lost in the jungle all over again, as the heat washed over him. He was currently in the middle of a dirt path, leading to Lugia-knows-where. Warily, he picked up his hat, and inspects his travelling companions.

Then, a rustling was heard, and he froze.

He knelt down and shook Max, who woke up groggily.

"What? Where are we?" he asked.

Ash brought a finger to his lips, "Shhh! Be quiet," another rustling noise was heard.

"We're not alone."

**Dun, dun, duuun! I finally got this finished! Ugh, this was my first time typing up something on my new Mac, and it took me 3 days to figure out where the Toolbox was. I am so fail… But do review! And if any of my characters are too OC, please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Naturally, after my first few futile attempts at writing chapter 2, I've finally got it! And hopefully my writing improves too (I think my plots are okay, but my writing skills are just bull* ****sobs**** *). Onwards!**

**I do not own Pokemon, if I did, then why would I be writing fan fiction? And besides, I'd be on my way to millionaire city! **

* * *

Blake grunted as he watched his seemingly albino friend jump up and down on the bed of her new room she was staying in. Her spiky silver hair flew in her face as she laughed, finally landing on her back. She turned around to face him with an annoying smirk that would either make you want to laugh along with her, or drive yourself through a wall, with the situation being the latter one. He rubbed his temples in irritation.

"God, Ivy, don't break the bed before you even get to sleep on it!" he scolded angrily. She merely rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said, now looking at the view of her window, which happened to be just by the sea. Ivy mumbled to herself of her plans tomorrow, ignoring Blake's remark. He sighed.

"Yeah, well if you break anything, my room's just on the other side of that door." He said, pointing at said portal. And with a huff, he went back to his room. She rolled her eyes again.

"Worry wart."

Blake slumped onto his own bed, and looked straight up. It was already summer vacation, and with him being bored at home with nothing to do, naturally he'd come to one of his family's many summer cabins… or mansions in his case. Knowing it'd be boring to simply coming here alone (his parents are always in other regions), he'd asked one of his friends to come along.

Friends.

It was one of the few things he had very little of. Most people either stay away from him because of the horrible reputation that his brother has as an illegal Pokemon League champion, gets closer to him for the exact opposite, or simply gets closer to him just because of his family's large vast of fame and money.

He stared out the window of his room, looking out to the seemingly endless sea. The sun glittered beautifully in its peaceful waves. He shook his hand and mentally smacked himself, determined to get depressing thoughts out of his mind.

Deciding not to waste such a nice summer day, he got up from bed and knocked on the door to the side of his room. There were two doors in both his and Ivy's rooms, one in each that lead to the main hallway and another that connected their rooms. There were plenty of single, unconnected rooms, as well as more of this kind with two rooms connected, but he'd chosen this kind for them just in case if his hyperactive buddy decides to crack a vase or something.

"Hey," he said, without bothering to open the door "I'm going to go outside for a walk, are you coming?"

The brunette heard a fumbling noise, and then a hard thud. _Probably fell off the bed again…_ he thought.

The door swung open, and the short haired girl came out, wearing a hooded, dark blue t-shirt with black, baggy sweat shorts, ending just before her knees. In her unruly hair was a purple topless baseball cap that was see-through at the part where the cap extended. On her feet were dirty, brownish sneakers, which had been clean white short days ago.

"Right behind ya!" she winked.

* * *

They strolled down the dirt path, well, Blake strolled down the dirt path. Ivy was running around taking a close look at everything around them like there was no tomorrow. Trees crowded the forest as sunrays shone threw the thick masses of leaves. Trickles of sweat beaded down his face in the intense heat.

Vacation had just started, and summer was already in full swing. Not bothering to check out the weather, he'd came out in an short sleeved, unbuttoned white dress shirt that had two breast pockets with a brown t-shirt that has a picture of bright orange fire underneath it. On the lower half of his body he wore blue jeans and runners. He had his trademark orange tuque that went with his shirt, heating the top of is head torturous. He wiped some sweat off his face, and began speeding forwards

"Hurry up!" Ivy called impatiently. Blake made a silent note to sew metal weights into her shoes the next time they went for a hike.

She stopped suddenly, and without a warning, he ran right into her. She motioned for him to be quiet. He stopped and listened. And then he heard it; a rustling noise that came from the other side of a tall bush, then there were muffled voices. He tensed. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here in the private island but him, Ivy, maids (who don't usually came outside save for trimming weeds in the garden), and people who had to stop here that had gotten permission from his parents. Why would anyone else be here, anyways.

Ivy jumped threw the bush, and he silently cursed her ADHD-like actions. Quickly he followed her and stared at the sight before him.

There was a black-haired boy sitting on the ground staring at them who looked about Ivy's age. Beside him was a 9-year old boy with glasses. For a long moment the two parties stared at each other in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say.

Finally, his friend cleared her throat, "Um, who are you exactly? And how did you get here?"

Ash stared at Max, unsure of what to say. His companion nodded, and he began telling them about the explosion. The strange girl with the silver hair seemed to have grown unusually interested when the Manaphy was mentioned. He looked at the both of them as he finished his story.

"So that's where it went." She said shaking her head. Ash gave her a questioning look.

"So, does this mean that there's more of you?" asked Blake.

Max nodded, "There's still my big sister May, Brock, and I think Drew might even be around here somewhere." he answered.

Bake shook his head "Well, the good news for you, is that the people you're searching for are most likely to be somewhere on this island somewhere," Ash immediately perked up as Max sighed in relief, he continued uncomfortably "the bad news is that there isn't any sort of safe way back to any of the regions until the next boat comes, which is all the way until summer ends" he added.

Both jaws dropped at this news, all the way until the end of summer? It was unbelievable, and something didn't seem right.

"You see, this is our family's private island, so not many people would come here, as you would imagine" he explained, as if reading their minds.

Ash gulped "Then where are we supposed to stay until the end of summer?" he asked.

"You could stay at my family's villa for the summer, and we could help you find your friends" he said, then added "And my name's Blake, this," he pointed his thumb at her for emphasis "is Ivy, if we're going to be staying under the same roof for two whole months, we might as well as get to know each other, right?"

"Thanks, and my name's Ash, this is Max, I'm a pokemon trainer!" he said.

"Yes, thanks for the complete huge amount of attention you've given me too." Ivy muttered.

"We can look for the others later," he said, affectively ignoring her childish complaints, "right now we should get you two fixed up, don't you think?"

They looked down at their torn and dirty clothes, Ash laughed, "Yeah, we look like death!"

* * *

Ivy sighed irritably as Blake simply lied on her bed, reading a book, "Will you listen to me for a god damn second!"

He's ignored her ranting ever since he'd let them stay over for the summer, and hoped she would be done before their guests would be finished changing, and hear her rootless suspicions.

Her victim, not really paying attention wagged a accusing pointer finger at her, his nose still in his book, "Nuh uh uh, language Ivy." She growled.

"Why can't you see that inviting two random people whom you've never met into your house—"

"Villa." He corrected.

"_Villa, _is a bit rash?" she said impatiently. He closed his book.

"Well, in normal situations, maybe, but the thing you don't understand is that this island isn't supposed to be publicly known, very well, at least. Besides, even if they did know about this place, they wouldn't exactly have a way of getting here, it's far too far away from any other source of land for a little motor boat, they probably did just crashed and wounded up here!" He stared at her for a second, "And you have no right to talk about me being rash." he added, smirking.

The girl turned away, she knew his situation well, and might be the only person he shares this kind of information with. They've actually been friends before she even knew of his father's company, or his brother.

"I guess your right…"

"As usual."

"Don't push it.'' She said, scowling at him. He gulped, knowing how scary she gets when she was truly angered, but her scowl softened, "It just bothers me how there's more of them here, spread out, and who knows where they could be right now, or what will happen when they do find out about _him_." She said quietly.

Just then the door busted open, and Ash bursted into the room, with his Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Hey, guys! Did I miss anything?"

Silence.

"Um… ice-cream anyone?" he asked nervously, slowly holding up the three ice-cream cones in his hands.

* * *

"So, that's how you ended up with your Pikachu? That hilarious!" The silver head laughed.

Ash grinned, finishing the rest of his cone as Pikachu cried out indignantly, "Yeah, but we're a great team now; we're inseparable!"

The still tuque-clad brunette growled as the two shared an unbearably loud laugh. _Worried, huh? Sure doesn't seem worried now. _He sighed at how quickly she'd come from suspicious to cheerful. It was annoying how incredibly dense the adolescent could be.

"Hello? Earth to Blake!" Ivy yelled, snapping her fingers in front of him. Startled, he looked up at the two.

"I asked you if you're going to come with us to look for the Ash's other companions, are you coming, or not?" she said, her voice still annoyingly loud.

"Yeah, I'm coming, but could you lower you're voice a bit? We aren't in a gym, and can hear you perfectly fine from here!" he snapped.

"You coming or not?" called the black-headed trainer, who was already standing by the door.

Getting over the fact that he was completely ignored; he got up from Ivy's bed and strolled over to the door.

Ash pushed by a few more bushes, grunting all the way. They've been at it for hours, but still couldn't find any of them. Determined to find his lost travelling companions, he pushed on.

He glanced at his new friends, "Find anyone yet?" they both shook their heads sadly.

He smiled at them gratefully, seeing they were scratched, and dirtied, their clothes were torn form looking in tough areas of the island. They've barely even met and yet they were going into such extremes in order to help him.

"Hey you guys, look!" called Ivy's voice, the other two spun around immediately.

"What is it?" Blake asked anxiously. She pointed at a small cave, with over grown weeds and plants sprouting around it.

"Let's check it out!" said Ash excitedly, "someone might be in there!" and he dashed over to the cave.

"Pika, pika!" called out Pikachu, following its owner with anticipation.

Soon, the other two ran after them.

Drew heard footsteps coming their way, and instinctively jumped in front of May. He was getting worried about how long she'd stayed unconscious, and had been wanting to look for a way out, but he didn't want to risk leaving her alone. Of course, he was going to deny that fact and make fun of her when she woke up.

He watched the portal of the cave intently. Though he was not prepared to see an overly excited Ash to tackle him to the ground in pure joy.

* * *

**YES! FINALY! I freaking updated something above 1500 words! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY! * ****tears up due to intense joy**** * Yeah, sorry about the late update, but I didn't want to update something that was absolute crap just for the sake of posting something up ****(even though that's basically what I did). ****Please review and I'm sorry if anyone seems too OC, if they do, tell me immediately!**

**Cookies to all~**


End file.
